One Look at You
by Ayumi-chan
Summary: An AU on how Usagi and Mamoru met and fell in love. This takes place during high school. Read an review. Trust me, you'll enjoy this. Co-written with Illusion.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 1/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
~*~  
  
Ayumi-chan: Hi, it's me again. Writing another Usagi-Mamoru romance. ::sighs:: And this time I have a co-writer and new friend. ::grins:: Her name's Illusion. This is dated back during the first season of the SMoon series right when Usagi and Mamoru meet, but instead of Usagi and Mamoru meeting like in SMoon, this will be an alternative fanfic. So don't mind if Usagi seems smarter in this fic. Well, anyways, I can't take any credit to the characters cause it's not mine to take credit  
  
for. Now, if Mamo-chan was real ::starts to drool:: I'd take him in a second. Hehe. I love Mamo-chan. He's such a hunk. Lol. Well, on with the story, ne.  
  
~*~  
  
Characters in this chapter:  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino  
  
Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields  
  
~*~  
  
"Pretty Boy" sung by M2M  
  
I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
I used to write your name  
  
And put it in a frame  
  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Oh pretty boy  
  
Say you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
First day of school of high school and she hated it.  
  
'Here goes nothing.'  
  
Usagi Tsukino clenched onto the strap of her bookbag. 'Of all the rotten luck.' Her locker wouldn't open. The bell rang and she cursed. Quickly the halls began to empty as students headed into their classrooms to start the day. She sighed and leaned on the lockers for support. She did not know why, but she had expected someone to come by. Sure enough, she turned and saw him.  
  
Tall, lean, dark haired, dressed entirely in black clothing. Usagi noticed that some of the students out in the hall watched him with sidelong glances. She knew their ferretlike interest meant that he was very likely both extremely wealthy and extremely popular.  
  
Quite possibly extremely dangerous. All of which made him extremely fascinating in the minds of the bored and thoroughly jaded people of Jubban High. Including herself. He stopped right next to her and she gasped. He smiled, tilting his head a bit examining her petite figure.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
"H-hello." Usagi stuttered.  
  
"My name's Mamoru... Chiba Mamoru." He extended out his arm.  
  
"U-Usagi... Tsukino Usagi." She took his hand in hers for a quick handshake.  
  
Mamoru smiled. 'Usako.' Was his first thought.  
  
Everyone around them seemed to watch in amazement as the President of the Senior class shook hands with a beautiful blonde, clearly new to the school. Something Chiba Mamoru was never caught doing...  
  
until now.  
  
-end of ch. 1- 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 2/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Man, you know we don't own Sailor Moon. Cause if we did... we'd be rich and all of you would have to bow down to us! ::laughing evily:: I think I had to much sugar this morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Illusion: Hey people! Here's another one of my attempts at a romantic story. I know your all probably peeved at me for the Seiya and Usagi thing. But at least she got back with Mamoru in the end. I'm partnering with my new friend Ayumi-chan. She did the first chapter and now it's my turn. Ayumi-chan how do you think the first chapter turned out?  
  
Ayumi-chan: I think it turned out just great. I made Mamoru sound soo "kawaii". ::starts to drool:: Mmm, Mamo-chan. ::shakes head:: Oops, sorry. Hehe. Anyways, since Illusion wrote this chapter, all I did was spell-check it and proofread it. ::giggles:: I'm just busy, busy, busy. Watching "Scream 3" at 2:38 in the morning and working on my site. ::hears crowd in the background:: Okay, okay. I'll let Illusion take you to the story. Ja ne.  
  
~*~  
  
Characters In This Chapter:  
  
Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino  
  
Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields  
  
Makoto Kino/Lita Kino  
  
Ami Mizuno/Amy Anderson  
  
Ametsuchi Ten/ (made up character)  
  
Kochou Jordan/(Same as above)  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
Chiba Mamoru stared at the motionless girl. "Are you okay?" He asked in a sexy voice that made Usagi's head swirl. "Umm..I.." Before she could get another word out the next bell rang, stating she was really late now. 'Oh God! I'm totally late!'  
  
Mamoru must have sensed her distress because he asked.  
  
"Do you know what class your in?"  
  
Usagi looked at him for a moment, not completely hearing what he asked. "I'm.. not.. sure.. where this class is." She said carefully pulling out her schedule and showing it to him.  
  
"That's on the third floor." Mamoru seemed to ponder something for a minute. "I'll walk you down there if you like." 'Would I!' Usagi thought before she simply said. "If that's okay with you?"  
  
"No problem. Right this way." Mamoru began to lead Usagi down the hall.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Ametuschi, president of the junior class, and long time lover of Mamoru Chiba stared jealously at the blonde haired girl.  
  
"I think she's new to the school. Ametuschi." Kochou Jordan was Ametsuchi's follower.  
  
"Whoever she is she better stay away from Mamoru. He's mine!" Ametsuchi swung her long dark green hair out of her face before she stalked off, with Kochou walking behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here it is." Mamoru said. "Room 324" Mamoru glanced at Usagi from the corner of his eyes. 'She's beautiful'  
  
"Thank you for helping me find my class." Usagi's voice piped in to his thoughts Mamoru shook his head trying to get rid of the tantalizing thoughts of the blonde beauty.  
  
"No problem. Seeya around Usak... I mean Usagi."  
  
Usagi stared at the retreating back of Mamoru Chiba. "Here goes nothing." She turned around to face the door then knocked on it. A lady with red hair opened the door and looked down at Usagi.  
  
"Are you the new student Usagi Tsukino?" She asked her brown eye's flashing with as if to say 'You better be!'  
  
"Yes." Usagi answered uncertainly.  
  
"You're late!" The teacher sighed before she said in a much nicer voice. "Come in quickly."  
  
Usagi walked into the room, all the students turned to look at her. Most of them started to point at her then whisper something to there friends.  
  
Usagi was not paying attention and didn't see the bucket sitting on the floor. There was a loud crash then a lot of laughter. "STOP! It's not funny!" A really tall girl with her hair in a ponytail, came up to Usagi and helped her up. "Are you okay?" She asked worry etched in her forest green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." Usagi smiled at the tall girl.  
  
"Settle down class. We have a new student, her name is Usagi Tsukino. Please make her feel welcomed in our school." The teacher turned to Usagi. "My name is Ms. Haruna, you can take a the seat next to..." She looked around trying to find an empty seat in the class. "Ms. Ami Mizuno." Ms. Haruna pointed to the empty seat next to a blue haired girl.  
  
Usagi could tell she was smart because of the book she was reading. "Advanced Math"  
  
Usagi sat in the seat next to Ami. 'Wow how did she get her hair to be that color' The brown haired girl sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." she whispered to the brown haired girl.  
  
"No problem. My name is Kino Makoto." She whispered back while flipping open her text book.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi, but you should already know that." Usagi giggled. They smiled at eachother before Usagi turned to the other girl. "Hello." She said kindly. "Did you dye your hair?"  
  
Ami blinked at Usagi before she smiled sweetley. "No, this is my natural hair color." Usagi giggled before she started to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.  
  
'Maybe High School won't be that bad after all!'  
  
~*~  
  
That's it until next chapter people. Tell me what you think, I love getting comments. So please email me.  
  
Koneko2@moonkingdom.com (Just incase you forgot.)  
  
Seeya next time moonies  
  
Illusion  
  
-end of ch. 2- 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 3/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon. But we can dream, can't we.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayumi-chan: ::Drags Mamoru out on stage:: Hello fellow moonies. This is the main male character... you likes? ::Crowd cheers and hoots:: I likes too. ::Giggles, hugging Mamoru and pushes him off stage:: That's my boyfriend. ::Someone in the crowd yells, "Yeah right!":: Okay, okay, he's not my boyfriend, but it's my dream okay.  
  
Illusion: I wanna hold Mamo-chan Ayumi-chan, you had your turn. ::Pouts, then grabs Mamo-chan and starts to run:: Yeah he's mine!!!  
  
Ayumi-chan: Mamo-chan ... Noooooooo!!! ::Looks at the crowd and sighs:: Okay, on with the story. By the way, this is set as Usagi's perspective. Enjoy, ne!  
  
~*~  
  
Characters In This Chapter:  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino  
  
Kino Makoto/Lita Kino  
  
Mizuno Ami/Amy Anderson  
  
Kochou Jordan/Illusion's character  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
During lunch, Makoto and Ami practically dragged me along the courtyard, obvious that I was still shy being around them.  
  
"It's okay Usagi. You've made friends with the both of us. Everything will be all right." Makoto replies to me, following Ami to (I guess) their usual lunch spot.  
  
"Thanks for making me feel soo welcomed." I smiled brightly, sitting myself next to Ami while Makoto takes a seat right across of us.  
  
"So, where are you from Usagi?" Ami asks me politely.  
  
"Originally from Beverly Hills, California. My father was a famous celebrity photographer there. Recently he got promoted and now we're all here." I giggled at the sudden image of my father. "Sometimes he forgets that he's a normal human just like the rest of us."  
  
"Popularity gets to his head?" Makoto asks, already knowing that'd be the answer.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
We all laugh. Then... silence.  
  
"So..." Makoto drags the last letter.  
  
Ami takes a bite off of her sandwich.  
  
"What..." I stopped at mid-sentence. Makoto was staring past me with... could that be? Hearts in her eyes?  
  
A voice, clearing belonging to a male, said calmly, "Hello."  
  
So I did what any sane person would do... I turned around. And twice in one day I see a handsome specimen of a man standing right in front of me... or should I say behind me.  
  
"My name's Jordan ... Jordan Kochou."  
  
He extended his arm towards me and I nearly jumped out of my seat. Instead, I just turned my body around so I was facing him. Wow! What muscles, what strength... I shake my head and Mamoru's face pops into view clearing all thoughts.  
  
I shake his hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jordan. My name's Usagi... Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"No, the pleasure's all mine Usa. May I call you Usa?" He asks, setting himself down next to me completely pushing Ami off the bench in the process.  
  
"Hey!" Ami yelped, apparently falling on her butt.  
  
"That's too personal if you ask me. Besides, I've just met you." I hurriedly explained, blushing to the roots of my hair.  
  
I look over Jordan's shoulder to see a very angry Ami sit next to Makoto. Who in turn looked liked she was ready to strike at Jordan at any minute for some odd reason.  
  
"So I was wondering, if you'd like to hang out sometime afterschool?" He looked at me with these amazingly gray blue eyes that almost trapped me. I giggle. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"No." I blush.  
  
"Do you want to hang out with me sometime afterschool?" He asked me again, this time with a hint of irritation.  
  
"Maybe." I replied sternly.  
  
"I guess I can take that for now." He stands. "Take care Usa. I'll be watching." And he walks away leaving me puzzled.  
  
"What was that about?" Ami looks at the retreating back of Jordan.  
  
"I have no idea." I sigh and turn back to face them.  
  
"Whatever it is I'd advise you to stay away from him from now on Usagi. I don't know what's going on, but it seems to me that something's quite amiss here." Makoto replies hotly.  
  
"You've realized this while making googly eyes at him?" I leaned closer to her.  
  
"That was until I noticed that he wasn't what he seemed." She replied hotly. "That is, I started getting bad vibes from him." She frowns. "And being Ametsuchi Ten's favorite follower, there's definately something amiss."  
  
"Who's this Ametsuchi person?"  
  
"She is Mamoru's girlfriend... very jealous girlfriend." Ami points out. "So stay clear of her and Mamoru."  
  
'Mamo-chan.' I sigh. 'Too bad he's taken.' I munch on my carrots.  
  
~*~  
  
-end of ch. 3- 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 4/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon, we wouldn't be here writing about it if we did. :)  
  
~*~  
  
Illusion: Hey people I'm back! ::crowd starts to boo:: Yea, well I'm happy to see you too. ::mumbles under breath:: Well since you don't want to talk to me, maybe you'll like to talk to Ayumi-chan for a little. Ayumi-chan would you like to take over?  
  
Ayumi-chan: Sure why not. ::smiles:: Hi! How's it going? Well, here's another chapter of "One Look at You" Just a little info on my Sailor Moon website... it's under construction right now and everything's bonkers there so it'll look weird for a while. Gomen. But hopefully soon I'll have time to fix it up and make it all pretty again. ::giggles:: I guess you guys already know the what is and what knot's of everything so I guess my jobs done for now. :o) Anyway, back to Illusion... Illusion?  
  
Illusion: Also I would like to add that this story is made by me and Ayumi- chan. If you wanna MST it or anything else please contact one of us before you do it. I think that about sum's it up. I'd like to send a special hello to Tracy who's is not writing at ASMR anymore for personal reasons. ::pouts:: I love you girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Characters In This Chapter:  
  
Chiba Mamoru/Darien Shields  
  
Ametuschi Ten/ made up character  
  
Aino Minako/Mina Aino  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino  
  
Kochou Jordan/ made up character  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
Quick note: This is in Mamoru's view.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat at my desk during lunch. One of my many books opened, and the lunch I made was sitting on the desk. I never sat outside during lunch, I would rather study then listen to gossiping girls. I was working on a math problem when the door to the classroom opened.  
  
'That's weird nobody ever comes in during this time.' I turned around to find familiar light green eye's staring at me. "Mamo-kun, how come you didn't come to lunch? I was worried."  
  
Ametuschi Ten stood in front of me. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief, as she played with her long cherry brown hair.  
  
"Ametuschi you know I never come to lunch." I said in an irritated voice.  
  
This girl always rubbed me the wrong way.  
  
"I know, but I just thought you'd come today." She pouted.  
  
I was really getting tired of her. Ametuschi was not one of my favorite people. I went out with her once, and she still doesn't know how to leave me alone.  
  
"Look, I really need to get this work done, so if you don't mind..."  
  
"I under stand Mamo-kun, I'll come back later." Ametuschi walked over to the door, swaying her hips seductively as she went.  
  
Just as her hand touched the knob, the door flew open. It barely missed her head by an inch.  
  
Standing in the door way was Aino Minako, my best friend for 8 years. Ametuschi made a superior smirk at Minako before leaving.  
  
"Honestly Mamoru, I don't see how you can put up with her." Minako said in her cheery voice, while sticking her tongue out at the closed door.  
  
"Hello to you too Minako." I said sarcastically. "I didn't come here to talk about her." Minako sat on the desk in front of me and took the book from under my nose. She glanced at it before making a face and throwing the book over to the next desk.  
  
"I was reading that." I said while leaning back into my chair.  
  
"Oh well, it looked pretty boring anyway."  
  
"Soo I here you have a new girlfriend." She said while winking at me.  
  
"New girlfriend? When did I get a girlfriend?" I said staring at Minako with a confused look on my face.  
  
"Oh don't play dum with me Mamoru! Everyone is talking about it."  
  
"Talking about what?" I asked now really confused. 'Leave it to Minako to know all the gossip in this school.'  
  
"You know... the new girl."  
  
Minako's voice had a hint of annoyance in it. A sudden image of Usagi popped into my head.  
  
"Oh" I said still thinking about the beautiful young girl.  
  
"Yes, it seems everyone thinks you two are a couple."  
  
Minako leaned a little on the desk waiting for my reply. I blinked.  
  
"I just showed her to her class Minako."  
  
"Soooo, first showing her around the building, then asking her out on a date. And I'll help you!"  
  
Minako put up her infamous V sign. *sweatdrop*  
  
"Minako, I don't need your help on how to get dates." I said glancing at her. "I can do it myself."  
  
"Well, if you can do it yourself so much, why aren't you asking her out?" Minako glared at me before smiling again.  
  
"Minako, can we pleaseeee get off of my love life!"  
  
"Or lack there of." Minako muttered under her breath.  
  
I let that little comment slide. The bell stating lunch was over rang, and I was really grateful for it. I loved Minako like a sister but sometimes she can get on my nerves.  
  
"Well Minako it's been nice talking to you but I have to get to my next class." I said while packing up my books.  
  
"No problem, I'll walk you to your class. I have to go that way." Minako said, jumping off the table and grabbing her books.  
  
"How wonderful of you." I smirked.  
  
We began to walk down the hall when someone bumped into me. I turned around to see Usagi with two other girls.  
  
"Hello Usagi. Are you having a nice first day?" I asked her while gazing into her lovely blue eyes.  
  
"I'm having a perfect first day. Thanks for asking."  
  
"Come on Usagi, we have to go." A tall girl with brown hair called after Usagi.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru but I have to go. Seeya around sometimes." She waved to me before she ran off to catch up with her friends.  
  
I waved gently as I watched her walk off.  
  
"Sooo that's her?" Minako piped up behind me taking me from my beautiful day dream. "She's very pretty."  
  
"Yea I know" I said in a dreamy voice.  
  
I felt Minako pull on my arm.  
  
"Come Mamoru where going to be late."  
  
I allowed myself to be pulled away by Minako. But my mind was still on the little bunny who had just came into my life.  
  
'I have a feeling that something important is about to happen in my life.' I thought to myself as I walked through the crowed halls of Jubban High School. 'But does it have something to do with her?'  
  
~*~  
  
(A.N.: Ametuschi view now people, hope you don't mind me switching back and forth.)  
  
"Well, how did it go?" I asked Jordan as he sat down in the desk next to me.  
  
"Fine, although she does have a little attitude on her." Jordan looked around the classroom before he settled his attention back to me.  
  
"As long as you steer her away from Mamoru I don't care." I opened up my compact to check my make-up. 'Flawless as usual.'  
  
"I'm soo beautiful!" I sighed.  
  
Jordan looked at me before opening his books.  
  
"Are you sure, we should be doing this?" He asked while searching through his book for the page the teacher asked for.  
  
I shut my compact. "Of course I am, you like her don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I really do." He said looking at me weirdly.  
  
"Well, then we go through with it as planned."  
  
"Fine Ametuschi, I just hope you know what your doing."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay that's it for this chapter, I hope you guy's like it. Email me and tell me what you think.  
  
Seeya next time  
  
~Illusion~  
  
-end of ch. 4- 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 5/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon. But we can dream, can't we.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayumi-chan: Hello fellow moonies. I'm back and I'm ready to tack. ::giggles:: Tackle another chapter of "One Look at You" that is. ::laughs:: Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I've tried to make it longer than the usual chapters (1, 3 and now 5) that I've written. Here's my other co- writer and friend, my pal and fellow Sailor Moon fanatic... ILLUSION... Illusion?  
  
Illusion: ::looks around confused:: Am I suppose to talk now? Oh well, Hi everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now back to Ayumi-chan!  
  
Ayumi-chan: If any of you read my new fanfic titled, "Loving from a Distance" (my fifth fanfic that i've posted on asmr) I really hoped you enjoyed it. ::giggles:: So far I know the people who read it at "FanFiction.NET" love it. I got soo many reviews already. So now I'll be concentrating on writing two fics, but I think that "Loving from a Distance" will be only a couple of chapters. My Sailor Moon site is finally up. Yippee!! ::giggles:: So please visit and sign my guestbook. And also you can read fanfics I posted there before it shows up on ASMR. Illusion, do you have anything else to say?  
  
Illusion: Nope! ::glares at all the people saying "Good!"::  
  
Ayumi-chan: Okay. Well, the poem featured here is titled, "Feelings" A poem I made to confess my feelings towards a guy I liked before. :o) Okay, I'll better stop talking and get on with the story, ne. Take care. :o)  
  
~*~  
  
Characters In This Chapter:  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino  
  
Chiba Mamoru/Darien Chiba  
  
Kino Makoto/Lita Kino  
  
Mizuno Ami/Amy Anderson  
  
Kochou Jordan/Illusion's character  
  
Ten Ametuschi/Same as above  
  
Gurio Umino/Melvin ??  
  
Haruna/Miss H.  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
--It started out as friendship  
  
But lately things have changed  
  
My feelings for you grew more deep  
  
I'm afraid I'll never be the same--  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
I followed Makoto and Ami down the hall. They stopped next to a door.  
  
"Here you go Usagi-chan. Room 103." Makoto nods towards the door.  
  
"Thanks Mako-chan... Ami-chan. I really appreciate you showing me where my class is." I smiled at them.  
  
"No problem Usagi-chan." Makoto grinned at me. "Oh, by the way, have fun in class." She giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked puzzled. Looking at her, then at Ami who acted like she didn't know a thing.  
  
She walked up to me and leaned closer till she could whisper in my ear. "Mamoru-kun is in your class." She laughed, stepping back.  
  
I blushed. "So? I only talked to him twice today. It's not like we're trying to get together you know."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Makoto laughed again and started walking to the direction of her next class, motioning Ami to follow.  
  
"We're only looking out for your welfare Usagi-chan." Ami said, turning to catch up with Makoto.  
  
'Hmm ... I wonder what's the big fuss about me talking to Mamo-chan.' I blushed when I realized what I called him.  
  
"Hi again."  
  
I turned around to see Mamoru grinning. "Hi."  
  
"Shall we?" He offered me his arm.  
  
I accepted it gratefully. 'Nothing's wrong with being friends.' I smiled up at him. "We shall." I giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
"Class... I would like you to meet Tsukino Usagi. She moved here all the way from California so I hope you all make her feel welcomed." The teacher, Miss Haruna explained. "So if you have any questions to ask her, you may ask her now." She smiled at Usagi.  
  
A boy sitting in the front raised up a hand and stood up.  
  
"Gurio Umino." Miss Haruna replied.  
  
"Hi... umm, Usagi. I noticed that you have a Japanese name, but you say that you came from California... could you explain that please?" Umino straightened his glasses waiting for Usagi's reply.  
  
"Well, that's easy. My father was born here and met my mother while she was here as an exchange student during college... after they were married, they had to move to the states when my Grandmother died." She replied. "Besides, that's where the blonde hair comes in."  
  
The whole class laughed and Umino sat back down.  
  
"Usagi, you can take a seat right next to Chiba Mamoru over there in the back." Miss Haruna points to the empty seat by Mamoru.  
  
"Thank you Miss Haruna." Usagi replied, walking towards the back.  
  
~*~  
  
(Mamoru's POV)  
  
'What luck... She gets to sit by me.' I smiled at her as she sat down.  
  
"Hello again." She whispered.  
  
"Hi yourself." I whispered back.  
  
And class began. But with her in class, it seemed more interesting than before.  
  
~*~  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
I walked out of the front door, glad to have school over. I sighed and walked my way to the parking lot. Finally getting to my car, I opened the door.  
  
"Usagi!!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned around.  
  
"Hey Mamoru." I waved as he ran up to me.  
  
"How are you Usagi?" He stuttered, still out of breath.  
  
I giggled. "I'm fine. Do you, umm... need a ride anywhere?" I looked at him shyly.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
He flashed a smile that made my legs turn into butter. Thank God I was holding onto my car door at that moment.  
  
"Jump in then." I got into my car and he stepped inside the passenger side. "Where to sir?" I giggled.  
  
"How 'bout we go to cafe or something and get a bite to eat?" He buckled his seat belt.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind my company." I started the car and reversed out.  
  
"Who could not enjoy a day with you." He whispered, but I still caught it.  
  
I blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
"Did you see that?" Ametuschi screeched to Jordan.  
  
Jordan frowned. "Yes, I did."  
  
"She is going to get it big time." She screamed.  
  
"Why can't you realize that Mamoru isn't yours anymore... he does not want you." Jordan turned to her and sighed. "I know you don't love him Ametuschi... why can't you let it go?"  
  
"Because..." Ametuschi growled. "He was mine first, and no one... I mean NO ONE takes what is mine."  
  
She stalked off.  
  
"Women." Jordan walked to his car.  
  
~*~  
  
(3 Weeks Later)  
  
--You made me smile even though  
  
I felt so sad inside  
  
You are the sweetest sweetheart  
  
Don't ever let it hide--  
  
(Author's POV)  
  
Usagi walked through the door of school, happy that she made friends here and even got herself into cheerleading like she always wanted. As she got to her locker, she noticed that all eyes seemed to be on her.  
  
'Hmm.' She shut her locker when a girl she barely knew walked up to her.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes?" She adjusted the strap on her bag.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Jordan." The girl sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? Me and Jordan are only friends." She looked at the girl puzzled.  
  
"Everyone knows about it Usagi. You don't have to be ashamed." The girl looked at Usagi with pity in her eyes.  
  
"Ashamed about what?" Usagi was totally puzzled now.  
  
The girl walked closer to Usagi and whispered in her ear. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"I feel sorry for you... still being the new girl and all." The girl walked away sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
(Mamoru's POV)  
  
I arrived at the park to see my Usa-ko crying. I ran to her and kneeled in front of her. At first she seemed shock, then she jumped off her seat and encircled her arms around me.  
  
"Usa, what's wrong?" I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair slowly.  
  
"Everything Mamoru... everything." She sobbed louder, her grip tightening more.  
  
"What happened?" I pushed Usako away a bit, holding her face in my hands while I dried her eyes the best I could.  
  
"He... he... he told people... things. Horrible, horrible things."  
  
"Who did?" I looked at her eyes. Tears still poured out, but much slower.  
  
"Jordan." She said flatly.  
  
"I told you not to involve yourself with him. It's only trouble when it comes to him and Ametuschi. You don't know what'll happen." I lifted her up and carried her back onto the bench.  
  
"I don't know how you were able to go out with her." She laughed through her tears. They were beginning to dry.  
  
I laughed. "I asked myself that everyday."  
  
"Thank you." She touched my cheek gently.  
  
All I felt was warmth where her finger left a trail on my face and I smile.  
  
"I've got something for you." She searched through her pockets and took out a piece of paper. "I've been meaning to give this to you for some time now, but..." She started to giggle.  
  
"But?" I smiled, feeling the love grow stronger in me. 'I love her... I know that now.'  
  
"Here. Take this. It's from me." She smiled, eyes finally dry and her smile finally back on her face. She handed me a piece of paper. "I have to go... cheerleading practice of course." She giggled. "Seeya later Mamoru." She runs off.  
  
"What is this?" I asked myself. Opening the paper.  
  
To Mamo-chan,  
  
I know that these past few weeks we've become close. Almost as close as "best friends" But I don't want that you  
  
see. I want more than what "friends" can give and I hope this poem shows you how I feel.  
  
(Continuation of my poem of course. Hehe)  
  
--There's things I need to tell you  
  
But I can't say it to your face  
  
I don't have enough courage  
  
So I chose this in place  
  
I like you "not" as friends  
  
But the boy/girl type of thing  
  
Do I have a chance with you  
  
To see what this could bring?  
  
I need to know what's in your heart  
  
So I don't feel put down  
  
To see my hopes building up  
  
Then tumble to the ground  
  
So now you know my feelings  
  
Please don't brush them aside  
  
I like you ... it's the truth  
  
I hope you don't mind.--  
  
"Usa-ko ... Has feelings for me?" I smiled for the third time that day, and it was all because of my Usa-ko.  
  
~*~  
  
-end of ch. 5- 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 6/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon. But we can dream, can't we.  
  
~*~  
  
Ayumi-chan: Hello everyone. It's me and I'm back. *laughs* Sorry for the delay, I don't know what's come over me. *gets hit on the head from Serena* Okay, okay. I've been lazy. Gomen for that peoples. Right now me and my best friend are in the making of our "Tenchi Muyo" site, so that's been taking a lot of my time... also with me reading fanfics non-stop. I just can't get enough of them. *giggles* And guess what. *looks around and sees Heero walking towards her* Wow! Hi Heero-chan.  
  
Heero: Hnn.  
  
Ayumi-chan: You know you don't have to be shy in front of me. *latches onto his arm* I love you Heero-chan.  
  
Heero: Ayumi-chan...  
  
Ayumi-chan: Yes? *looks at him dreamingly*  
  
Heero: They're waiting for you to start the story. *points to the crowd*  
  
Ayumi-chan: Oh, yeah. Hehe... sorry about that... well, anyways, as you can tell... *nods towards Heero with hearts in her eyes* I'm now into crossover fics. Yuup. Crossovers that have Serena paired off with Heero...  
  
Heero: *grunts*  
  
Ayumi-chan: *sighs* Serena paired off with Duo... *Duo appears and waves* Duo-chan, my love!  
  
Heero: *grunts*  
  
Ayumi-chan: I mean, my buddy, my pal? *looks at Heero*  
  
Heero: *satisfied look on his face*  
  
Ayumi-chan: *smiles* And I love reading Tenchi/Ryoko fics also. *Tenchi appears* Wow! *drools*  
  
Heero: Ayumi-chan! *looks at her threatening* Stop chattering all ready. You're almost as bad as Duo here.  
  
Duo: Hey! I resent that. *pouts*  
  
Heero: *takes out a remote control with a button marked 'erase' on it and pressed it. Duo vanished. he grunts*  
  
Ayumi-chan: That was mean. *pouts* But I still love you. *smiles* Okay, enough chattering all ready...  
  
Heero: *stares at Ayumi-chan*  
  
Ayumi-chan: ... from me, and now may I present to you... chapter 6 of "One Look at You" *crowd cheers*  
  
Someone in the audience: Finally!  
  
Ayumi-chan: I heard that!... Heero, kill.  
  
Heero: Sure thing Ayumi-chan.  
  
Ayumi-chan: *grins evilly*  
  
~Curtains Open~  
  
Ayumi-chan: *peaks from the side of the stage* I was only kidding about the killing part. Ja ne. Me and Heero have to go on our date now. *giggles*  
  
Heero: *could be heard from a distance* Hurry up Ayumi!  
  
Ayumi-chan: Coming! *runs off*  
  
~*~  
  
Characters In This Chapter:  
  
Tsukino Usagi/Serena Tsukino  
  
Chiba Mamoru/Darien Chiba  
  
Tsukino Ikuko/Mrs. Tsukino  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
(Mamoru's POV)  
  
I stepped in front of Usagi's door and rang the doorbell. I looked around nervously and waited patiently. A woman opened the door and introduced herself as Usagi's mother.  
  
"You must be Mamoru." she replied.  
  
"Y-yes." I replied, studdering for the first time.  
  
"Do come in... Usagi will be down in a minute."  
  
I followed her into the living room and sat at the nearest chair.  
  
"I'll be right back." and she left to call my 'Usa-ko'.  
  
I laughed inwardly.  
  
A minute later, I hear Usagi running down the stairs and into the living room. I stood up and greeted her.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-san."  
  
"Hello Usagi-chan." I replied back. "Would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure. Just let me go grab my jacket."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
-end of ch. 6- 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 7/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon. But we can dream, can't we.  
  
~*~  
  
I wanna thank "A Sailor Romance" and "Fanfiction.NET" for letting me post my fanfics up for you all to read. *grins*  
  
~*~  
  
Ayumi-chan: Hello. It's me again. Really sorry for the short meaningless chapter 6 that I wrote. I hope you'll like this one better. *smiles* I had some help for ideas for the oncoming chapters from a friend of mine through email. You know who you are girl. *grins* Thanx a bunch for the helpful ideas for the next chapters of "One Look at You" Okay, now on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Helpful Reminder: Please review! I would like to hear what you guys think. Also to give me a boost to help me write more. Thanx. Ja ne!  
  
~*~  
  
*note* I'm going to be writing a little bit different from now on. I've never been really good at writing stories or fanfics in paragraphs or whatever. So this is how it'll be when I write a chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi and Mamoru decided to walk to the park. It was all ready in the afternoon, so the sun was beginning to set. Seeing an available bench, Usagi grabs Mamoru's hand.  
  
Usagi: "C'mon Mamoru-san. We'll see an awesome view from there."  
  
Usagi dragged Mamoru to the bench and both of them sat down.  
  
Usagi: "Isn't it beatiful Mamoru-san?"  
  
Usagi gazed out to where the sun seemed to touch the end of the Earth. She asked Mamoru a question without breaking her gaze of the sunset.  
  
Usagi: "So... how've you been Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru: "Pretty good. And yourself?"  
  
Usagi: "I've been great."  
  
At the same moment, Usagi and Mamoru locked gazes and couldn't pull away. After a couple minutes of staring, a blush rose on Usagi's cheeks.  
  
Mamoru: 'Gods, she looks soo beautiful.'  
  
Usagi: "Mamoru-san?"  
  
Mamoru: "Yes?"  
  
Usagi: "I want to tell you something, but it seems soo hard to say."  
  
Usagi blushed again and turned her head, afraid to look at Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru: "You know you can tell me Usagi-chan."  
  
Mamoru smiles.  
  
Usagi: "Well... I just wanted to tell you... that... I-I."  
  
Mamoru: "Yes?"  
  
Usagi: 'This is harder than I thought.'  
  
Usagi sighs.  
  
Usagi: "Mamoru... I..."  
  
Both: "I love you!"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru looked at eachother in shock.  
  
Usagi: 'Did Mamo-chan say he loved me?'  
  
Mamoru: 'Usa-ko loves me. I can't believe it.'  
  
Usagi was the first to speak.  
  
Usagi: "Did you say you loved me?"  
  
Mamoru: "Y-yes. I love you... Usa-ko."  
  
Usagi launched herself in his arms.  
  
Usagi: "I love you too, Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru lowered his head and captured Usagi's lips with his own. The sun, almost gone, radiated around the couple. Their newfound love shining just as brightly.  
  
-end of ch. 7- 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: One Look at You  
  
Chapter 8/?  
  
Author's: Ayumi-chan & Illusion  
  
Email Ayumi-chan: AyumiTsukino@aol.com  
  
Email Illusion: Koneko2@moonkingdom.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Ayumi-chan's TMuyo Site: http://www.geocities.com/littleryoko16  
  
Illusion's SMoon Site: http://www.welcome.to/scoutshangout  
  
Disclaimers: Of course we don't own Sailor Moon. But we can dream, can't we.  
  
~*~  
  
*note* I'm going to be writing a little bit different from now on. I've never been really good at writing stories or fanfics in paragraphs or whatever. So this is how it'll be when I write a chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
"..." denotes speaking  
  
~...~ flashbacks  
  
~*~ next scene  
  
~*~  
  
Ametsuchi and Jordan walked quietly into the classroom. Ametsuchi stopped dead in her tracks, causing Jordan to run into her.  
  
Jordan: "What's wrong Ametsuchi?"  
  
Ametsuchi gasped.  
  
Ametsuchi: "I can't believe it!"  
  
Jordan: "What?"  
  
Jordan looked in front of him and saw what made Ametsuchi stop walking. Mamoru and Usagi were sitting next to eachother, obviously flirting with eachother.  
  
Jordan: "I see."  
  
Jordan frowned.  
  
Ametsuchi: "That girl won't ever learn... Mamoru-chan is 'MINE'."  
  
Ametsuchi stomps her way towards the happy couple.  
  
Mamoru: "So, do you want to go on a walk with me, after school?"  
  
Mamoru placed Usagi's hands in his own and squeezed it gently, looking into her eyes.  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
Usagi: "Sure, Mamo-chan... I'd love to."  
  
Mamoru grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Mamoru: "Great!"  
  
Mamoru pulls her into a hug and whispered.  
  
Mamoru: "Aishiteru, my darling Usa-ko."  
  
Usagi whispered back.  
  
Usagi: "Aishiteru, forever, Mamo-chan."  
  
Ametsuchi stopped in front of them and glared at Usagi. Mamoru opened his eyes and saw her. He let Usagi go.  
  
Ametsuchi turned and smiled sweetly to Mamoru.  
  
Ametsuchi: "Hi Mamoru-chan!"  
  
Mamoru doesn't smile.  
  
Mamoru: "Hi Ametsuchi."  
  
Usagi turned to face Ametsuchi, frowning a little.  
  
Usagi: "Hello Ametsuchi."  
  
Ametsuchi ignored the blonde.  
  
Ametsuchi: "So what are you doing today after school?"  
  
Mamoru then smiled.  
  
Mamoru: "If you really want to know... I'm going for a walk... with my girlfriend Usa-ko here."  
  
Mamoru hugged Usagi tighter.  
  
Ametsuchi's eyes darkened.  
  
Ametsuchi: "What?!? You can't do that."  
  
Usagi's eyebrows narrowed.  
  
Mamoru: "And why not?"  
  
Ametsuchi yelled.  
  
Ametsuchi: "Because you're mine!"  
  
The occupents in the classroom stopped what they were doing to watch what all the commotion was about.  
  
Mamoru: "No I'm not."  
  
Mamoru stood, Usagi doing the same.  
  
Mamoru: "I'll never be yours again."  
  
Mamoru placed his arm around Usagi's shoulder as they began to walk away.  
  
Jordan walked up to Ametsuchi.  
  
Jordan: "What happened?"  
  
Ametsuchi ignored him and yelled out after the retreating couple.  
  
Ametsuchi: "This isn't over between us Tsukino Usagi! No one takes what's mine and lives!"  
  
Mamoru whispered into Usagi's ear.  
  
Mamoru: "Don't worry love... I won't let her hurt you."  
  
Usagi slowly smiled as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Ametsuchi glared at the spot where she last saw Mamoru and Usagi's retreating backs. Then she turned to see everyone in the classroom staring... at her.  
  
Ametsuchi screamed.  
  
Ametsuchi: "What are you looking at?!?"  
  
Everyone turned away, a little frightened.  
  
Jordan puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Jordan: "Ametsuchi? Are you all right?"  
  
Ametsuchi: "When Mamoru-chan's arms are around me once more, then I'll be all right."  
  
Ametsuchi sneered.  
  
Ametsuchi: "C'mon Jordan... time to bring hell into Usagi's life."  
  
Ametsuchi walked out of the classroom, with Jordan following nearby.  
  
-end of ch. 8- 


End file.
